


Капитан, капитан... соберитесь!

by midnight_comes



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ключевую фразу "В зоне особого внимания".<br/>Таймлайн "Границ бесконечности" (BoI)<br/>"Когда ты не вернулся от Риоваля, я запаниковал".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан, капитан... соберитесь!

На «Ариэле» случилось небывалое. Не совсем из ряда вон, но и штатной ситуацию назвать сложно. Капитан Торн сорвался на подчиненного. Конечно, он и раньше порой ругал свой экипаж, но интеллигентнее, что ли. А сейчас – шутка ли! – целых пять минут просто орет на заместителя.  
Медтехник «Ариэля», невольный свидетель дикой сцены, шокирована ещё больше, когда Торн с каменным лицом заходит в медотсек, требует взять у него пробу крови и забирает пробирку. Едва взглянув на него, она предпочитает не задавать вопросов.  
Весь капитанский самоконтроль Бела Торна рухнул в тартарары.  
«Тихо, Бел, спокойно, ты командир, черт возьми, выдох-вдох, держи себя в руках, сейчас ты наберешь барона и будешь вести перего… ааааа, к хренам!» Кого он обманывает? Единственное его желание, кроме спасения любимого Нейсмита – это рррразоррррвать барона на трррряпочки! Хочется лупить по стенам – но бессмысленно, не поможет, а то он бы полкорабля разнес…  
...  
– Держитесь за что-нибудь! – голос срывается, проклятая машина теряет скорость и высоту, часть крыши уносит вместе с ревущим ветром. Аэрокар тяжело грохается на землю.  
Что там за дрянь течет по лицу? Надо же, кровь. Плевать.  
Бела отпускает только тогда, когда Нейсмит закидывает его руку к себе на плечо:  
– Ты как?  
Бел отвечает кривой усмешкой. Его начинает трясти. Ничего, скоро пройдет.  
Когда «Ариэль» покидает орбиту станции Фелл, Бел успевает сполна насладиться перекошенной от бешенства физиономией барона. Бетанская омолаживающая терапия, три ха-ха!  
Впрочем, теперь дендарийцам на Архипелаг Джексона лучше не соваться. Отныне и впредь их будут держать в зоне особого внимания.


End file.
